Year Of The Spark: May 17th
by Sparky Army
Summary: She saw couples like this every day, but still something about John and Elizabeth that let her know in her heart that theses two would be together forever.


**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! **

A/n: This is a Au fic, But I hope you like it. It's along the lines of "5 times John and Elizabeth Kissed" but kind of different. Rated for a few naughty words but nothing too naughty. Hope You Enjoy it.

* * *

**Stages of Life**

**By Atlantisbabe34**

A nine year old boy raced down the neighbourhood street. His jet back spiky hair was mussed then usual. His t-shirt was covered in dirt and his jeans were ripped. The autumn leaves were falling around him as he ran.

"LIZZY! LIZZY!" He yelled as he approached the house at the end of the street. He raced up the stairs and knocked hurriedly on the door.

"Lizzy!! Come quick!" He yelled as he continued knocking. He could hear heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor. He jumped slightly as the door opened quickly.

"John Sheppard! What all this yelling for?" A woman in her mid thirty's stood over him a firm face put in place but a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Mrs Weir! Where's Lizzy? She has to come! Quick. There are chipmunks in the park! I promised her if I saw one I would catch one for her!" John said quickly.

"Johnny?!" Seven year old Elizabeth yelled as she came into the entry way. "There are chipmunks!?"

"Yeah a whole bunch of them! I'll catch one for you, come on!" John said as he grabbed her by the hand and ran out the door. They raced back down to the park where the chipmunks where playing in the leaves.

"Shhhh! Walk slow or we will scare them!" Johnny said as he lead Lizzy around to where the chipmunks where playing. They stood for a moment watching the chipmunks.

"Which one do you want?" Johnny whispered to Lizzy. She stood for a moment, her index finger to her mouth in an act of thinking.

"That one" She pointed to a small chipmunk with a black strip.

"Ok. Well, here I go!" Johnny whispered again.

"Johnny! Be careful don't let them bite you, you will get sick!"

"Don't worry Lizzy. I'm not afraid of a chipmunk!" Johnny said and he gave her a cheeky smile before slowly walking up to the chosen chipmunk. Johnny crept up behind the chipmunk closely and dived. He caught the chipmunk between his fingers. The chipmunk was squirming as he got a better grip on it. He turned to Lizzy with a huge grin on his face as she jumped up and down and clapping. Johnny got up and made his way over to Lizzy and handed her the chipmunk.

"Oh Johnny! Thank you so much!" she said as she patted the squirming chipmunk.

"It wasn't hard. And I promised you remember?" Johnny said still grinning.

"Thank you so much Johnny!" And with that Lizzy stood up on her tippy toes and gave Johnny a kiss. Johnny smiled.

"You're welcome Lizzy. Always!"

* * *

John Sheppard was pacing. Prom was in two weeks and he still didn't have a date. The newly turned 18 year old, ran his hands through his jet black spiky hair, musing it further. He then brought his hands to run on the slight stubble on his cheeks. He sighed as he sat rather roughly down on the wire chairs outside his class. He was nervous. Painfully obvious to everyone else.

"Oi Sheppard!" Ronan Dex yelled from down the hall. John stood up and waited for Ronan to jog to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" John asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothi-. Whoa man are you ok?" Ronan asked him. "You look sick man!"

"It's nothing really I'm fine." John told him. His eyes though weren't focused on Ronan; rather they were focused on a petite, brunette walking down the hall with five seniors, Jack O'Neill, his girlfriend Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, his girlfriend Janet, a transfer student Teal'c and four other Juniors Teyla Emmagan, Carson Beckett, Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay. Ronan followed John's eye direction as he mumbled something about being fine.

"Ahhh now I see." Ronan said smirking at John. "You haven't asked her yet have you?"

"It's not exactly easy. She's never alone. We've been friends for ages. I thought it would be easier. How did you know Teyla would say yes?"

"I didn't I just went for it." Ronan said shrugging.

"Prom is two weeks away. This is a disaster" John said sitting dropping himself back into the wire chair.

"Man you live like one street away from her. Just walk her home. Trust me, this will work. I'm gonna be late." Ronan said as he walked backwards away from John.

"Just go for it man!" Ronan yelled from down the hall as he got swept up in the moving crowd of students.

--

John decided to take Ronan's advice and at lunch asked Elizabeth if she would like to walk home with him. She agreed. John sighed a breath of relief as he looked at his watch. In approximately one minute the bell would ring signalling the end of the school day and John hadn't been this nervous in his life. Before he knew it the bell had rang and the scrape of chairs broke him from his thoughts.

"Study up guys!" he vaguely heard the teacher say as he pushed through the crowed to put his books away and get out the ones he would need to do his homework. Although John would never end up doing it. He slammed his locker shut, books in hand he ran to the arranged meeting point.

John had managed to make it to the meeting point about five minutes before Elizabeth. She arrived walking quickly to him.

"Hey!" John said to her. "Here let me take your books for you." He grabbed the books out of her hands. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Elizabeth answered.

They walked along in silence for a while until John couldn't stand it any further. He stopped and turned to face Elizabeth.

"John are you ok?" Elizabeth asked. They had out grown their pet names long ago.

"Look 'Lizabeth, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. I just haven't found enough guts to do it or the right moment. Prom is in two weeks and I have no date. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." John looked at his feet.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me?" Elizabeth said smiling as she lifted his chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"John I would love to go with you." John grinned. Elizabeth blushed and dipped her head.

"Great! We should uhh..." John stuttered jerking his head in the direction they were walking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Elizabeth said chuckling as they continued to walk. They made small talk for the next few streets before arriving at Elizabeth's door step.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! Sure we should do something? The beach? Whether looks good." John commented.

"Sure!" I'll see you then." Elizabeth answered, as she took her books from John and reached into her bag to search for her house keys. John stood there unable to move. A feeling had overcome him since he decided to ask Elizabeth to go to Prom with him, which was nearly a year ago. Something was changing. He no longer felt just friendship for Elizabeth, he knew what it was and before he left he had to know if she felt the same.

"Ah ha! Here they are!" Elizabeth said as she put her keys in the lock. "See ya tomorrow John!"

"'Lizabeth! Wait." John said moving forward to close the gap between them. "Something, I don't know what, has been bugging me lately. And to be honest I have no idea how this will sound to you, but –." He stopped suddenly, looking into Elizabeth's eyes. He saw the confusion.

"John, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said fully turning to face him and touch his arm slightly. The touch sent shivers up John's body.

"I uhh... I think, I really... I really like you Elizabeth. I have for a long time." John said looking in her eyes. He saw a spark, but was unsure of what emotion it was.

"Oh... Oh ok. I umm-." Elizabeth stopped.

"It's ok. Really, it was a stupid thing to say to you. I don't want to ruin our friendship 'Lizabeth." John said smiling sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow... I hope." John said as he turned and walked down the stairs.

"John! Wait!" Elizabeth said. She dropped her bags and books and ran down the stairs to meet him on the front lawn. "John. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You just surprised me that's all." Elizabeth said smiling. She continued. "But have you had any idea on how long I've been waiting to say the same thing to you?"

John's head shot up, eyes brows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah, John we have been friends since we were kids, I think it was bound to happen, don't you?"

"Well we are like best friends." John said smiling.

"Exactly." Elizabeth said smiling, moving closer to him. John smiled and took her hands in his and entwined their fingers.

"So it's official?" He asked.

"I guess so." Elizabeth said still grinning

"Does that mean I get to kiss you now? 'Cause you know I've wanted to do it for a while" John said winking.

"Sure does." Elizabeth answered. And closed the gap between them. John's hands snaked around her waist. While Elizabeth's made their way around to the nape of his neck. They broke apart foreheads touching.

"John. Thanks for inviting me." Elizabeth said grinning.

"You're welcome Lizzy. Always."

* * *

The shrill ring of a cell phone was quickly answered in the campus library.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth Weir?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Ma'am, I'm Colonel Jay. I'm afraid it's about Lt Sheppard."

It was the call Elizabeth had been dreading, but for some disturbing reason she knew it was coming. She only new bits and pieces of the mission John had been sent on. The only piece of information that she defiantly knew was where he was. John had only just been stationed at the base for little under a month. His new position in Special Operations Force, made John's job more difficult. He couldn't tell Elizabeth much and he struggled with that. John was shipped out in a SOF mission that Elizabeth new hardly anything about.

"Ma'am? Are you there?" Col Jay asked. His tone was sympathetic, but at the same time strong. Elizabeth sat at the table in the library. Her face a picture of many emotions. He drew in a shaky breath. He lent her head on her other hand covering her eyes and continually running it through her hair.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry but as a matter of national security, I can't tell you anything except that we are doing all we can to find Lt Sheppard."

"Don't pull that shit on me. My boyfriend is missing and you can't tell me anything!" She whispered angrily into the phone drawing the attention of a few surrounding students. Silent tears had started to fall as she listened to the man on the end of the phone.

"Ms Weir, I am sorry. I know how you must feel. We are doing all we can to find Lt Sheppard I assure you."

"He has a name! It's John!" She spoke loudly into the phone. More students looked to were Elizabeth was sitting with confused and some angry looks on their faces. Elizabeth looked at a student who had shushed her number of times over the phone call with a glare that could kill.

"You have no idea how I feel!"

"Ma'am. I apologize. I'm sorry. I'll inform you when I have more information." With a click the line was cut dead. Elizabeth remained in her seat, with the phone still at her ear and tears streaming down her face. Sam Carter had heard the conversation from Elizabeth's end and new it wasn't good. She stood up and walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting. She could tell by her body that she was 

silently sobbing. She sat down in the chair next her and lent forward, as to block out the curious eyes of the other students.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" She asked softly. Elizabeth looked up. Her eyes bloodshot and her face red from the tears. Elizabeth was silent for a moment the tears still silently falling.

"Elizabeth?"

"... It's John... He's missing... In Iraq." Elizabeth managed to whisper out before the sadness claimed her once more. Sam pulled her friend into a comforting hug.

"They'll find him Elizabeth. Trust me. They will find him. He'll come back." Sam said softly.

--

A week later and another phone call from Colonel Jay, Elizabeth was ecstatic to hear that John had been found. Although she didn't know the nature of why he went missing, she was disappointed to be told that he wasn't coming home as of yet. A black SVU had pulled up outside the campus site and two gentlemen emerged from the car. One was slightly older then the other. Both of the men wore their dress uniforms with dark sunglasses covering their eyes. The students leaving the campus stared at the two men as they made their way inside the campus.

Back in the library where she found herself a week before, she was chatting quietly with Sam, Rodney, Carson, Jennifer, Ronan and Teyla. All of her friends had been deeply affected by the announcement last week and were also extremely happy to hear that John was alive.

"So we don't know when he's coming home?" Ronan asked, rolling his pen in both hands.

"They wouldn't tell me anything else." Elizabeth said smiling sadly.

"Well Jack's meeting me in five for lunch, so I'll ask him to snoop around for you." Sam said winking. Rodney who hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation saw a flash out of the corner of his eyes and lifted his head to see Jack looking for Sam.

"Looks like he's early." Rodney commented. Sam turned around and waved in Jacks direction. He looked around and noticed her waving; a smile hit his lips as he waved back and made his way over to their table. Sam turned back around to face the group.

"I wasn't supposed to meet him here." Sam told them a look of suspicion on her face. The smile Jack had, made her think Jack was up to something. Elizabeth who was beside her shrugged and went back to flicking through the library book. She jumped as two arms snaked around her neck from behind.

"Uhh Jack? I think you got the wrong person." She laughed and pointed to her left. "That's your girlfriend." She looked to her left were Sam was and saw Jack. She breathed deeply, her heart was racing. Could it be?

Slowly she turned around as the arm's loosened and looked into the face John.

"John." She whispered. And before John knew it Elizabeth was in his arms hugging him tightly.

"John! She repeated still hugging him tightly. She broke the hug and kissed him soundly. He broke the kiss to set her back on the ground and hugged her tightly once more.

"'Lizabeth. I've missed you so much." He whispered into her neck as he hugged her.

"John ... I... I was so worried about you. What happened?!"

"My plane was hit. I made it to the border after the second day. They had a phone. I made a call to the Pentagon; they extracted me in about 2 hours. I've been back since then. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I didn't want you to see me the way I was."

And for the first time Elizabeth leaned out of the hug to take in John's features. His hair had grown longer in the month he was gone, a number of small cuts and bruises were one his face. One particular nasty cut above his eye and in his hairline. She didn't know what other injuries he was hiding under his uniform, but made a note to find out later. He leaned in and captured her lips once more. Once the kiss was broke John spoke.

"Lizzy, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me."

"I never could John."

"I know. Thank you."

"Your welcome John, Always."

* * *

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror slowly twisting her hips. The dress she had on swished slightly as she moved. She grinned to herself and thought, _I'm getting married today_. That made her grin even more. She ran her hands down the white strapless dress, and looked back into the mirror. She jumped slightly at the knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked hoping it wasn't her husband to be

"It's Ronan. I was come to check on you." Ronan said chuckling at what he just said. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Come in Ronan, its fine." Ronan slowly slid into the room as Elizabeth turned back to soothing her dress.

"Nervous huh?" Ronan commented, and winked.

"I've never been this nervous in my life!" Elizabeth said while laughing. Ronan smiled.

"Well I wouldn't worry about him running from the alter. You look beautiful." Ronan said moving forward and taking her hands.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He repeated.

"You don't scrub up that bad yourself." Elizabeth said

"Why thank you. The real reason I was sent in here? Make sure you hadn't run away." Ronan laughed

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Elizabeth said. Ronan let go of her hands and looked at his watch.

"You got about five minutes. I'll see you out there." He left forward and kissed her on the cheek. He walked back to the door and turned around.

"Elizabeth, you do look beautiful." All Elizabeth could do was grin.

--

She had made it. John breathed a sigh of relief as the Priest was talking. It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention; he was, to the important parts like "I do". He couldn't tear his eyes away from his bride.

"John, would you present Elizabeth with the ring?" The priest asked breaking John focus on Elizabeth.

"Oh sure! Ronan do you have the ring?" John asked, he knew it was such a cliche'ed line, but in that moment he had to say it. Elizabeth could scold him for it later.

"Right here, buddy." Ronan put the ring in John's palm.

"Okay. John now repeated after me. I, John William Sheppard, take you, Elizabeth Louise Weir,

John turned at looked at a grinning Elizabeth.

"I John Patrick Sheppard, take you Elizabeth Louise Weir,"

"For my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward"

"For my lawful wife, to have and to hold, From This day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and health, until death do us part."

"In sickness and health, until death do us part. I do" John slipped the wedding band on her finger and grinned.

A small chuckle came from the side of the room where John's family and friends were. He mock glared at his brother who was chuckling slightly.

"The priest chuckled slightly.

"Ok Elizabeth would you repeat after me. 'I Elizabeth Louise Weir, take you, John Patrick Sheppard"

"I, Elizabeth Louise Weir, take you, John William Sheppard"

"For my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward"

"For my lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and health, until death do us part."

"In sickness and health, until death do us part. I do." Elizabeth slipped John's wedding band on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the Church. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John placed his hands on Elizabeth's waist and drew her into a passionate kiss. He barely heard the applause from the crowd. Elizabeth's hands wound themself around John's neck drawing him closer. John was the one to break the kiss, grinning.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present to you Mr and Mrs John Sheppard." The applause broke out again. John pulled her back in for a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Lizzy, I Love you."

"I Love you John, I'll always love you."

* * *

"John I hate to cry wolf but I think you better come home." Elizabeth said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Elizabeth... Again?" John said as he walked the halls of the base.

"John, I know this is hard for you being on base and everything, but it's hard for me as well, I've given up my job for nearly a year. It wouldn't hurt you to come home. You need to be here. It's real this time I can feel it."

John stopped in the middle of the hallway earning glares from other officers.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"Ok. I love you to." Elizabeth hung up the phone and sighed. _Oh yeah, this was defiantly happening now._

John hung up and ran throw the halls until he reached his commanding officers office. He knocked. A Short "Come!" Made his enter the room at lightening speed. He puffed as he lent on the chair in front of the general's desk.

"Colonel, can I help you?

"Sir, I have no idea how to say this... again so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need the afternoon and possibly the next week off. And I need it now."

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, looked up to face the younger man.

"Again Colonel?"

"Sir, Elizabeth needs me at home. It's happening this time. She sure." John's explanation was slowly ruined by the shrill of his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Elizabeth was calling.

"Excuse me sir, I need to take this." He answered the phone to Elizabeth's voice.

"Okay, I'm not crying wolf anymore, I swear, but is it normal to have stabbing pains in my abdomen and a pool of what looks like water at my feet?" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Oh, oh, Elizabeth your water Just broke."

"Oh yeah I forgot that's what happened when your pregnant. John now would be a good time to come home and take me to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." John hung up and turned back around to face Jack.

"Please Sir, I need to go. Elizabeth just went into labour."

"John, I've know you since high school. Even if I say no, which would be such a cliché, you would go anyway. I think you know what my answer is."

John stared at him confused.

"Go!!" John sprinted out of the office. And ran down the hallways until he collided with someone.

"Gezz buddy watch were you are going!" Said a female voice while John picked himself up from the cement floor.

"Owww." John moaned as he sat up and looked at the person he collided into.

"Shit, Sam I'm so sorry, are you okay?! John said getting up quickly to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, what's the rush?"

"I got to get home, Elizabeth just gone into labour."

"Then why the hell are you standing talking to me, Go!!"

"Man, you are just like your husband." John chuckled as he jumped into the lift and yelled a "Thanks Sam!" just before the doors closed.

--

The car ride back to his home was excruciatingly slow. By the time he got their Elizabeth was still walking around and cleaning.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John almost yelled.

"We have got to get you to the hospital!" He grabbed her bay the hand and grabbed the emergency bag that was by the door and pulled her outside.

He drove furiously fast to the hospital while on the phone to them asking for a room.

"John, Slow down! My contractions are something like 15 minutes apart. This baby isn't coming anytime soon."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't get their sooner. Elizabeth I got to be honest with you, I don't want to deliver our baby in our car. I would like to be normal and have it in the hospital. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to deliver our baby under the condition we couldn't get to the hospital, say we were in the desert or something, but I don't know why we would be in a des-" Elizabeth cut him off

"John, stop talking and drive." She gripped his hand hard as a contraction hit.

"15 minutes apart my ass!" John said. He hit the gas harder and they sped towards the hospital.

--

"Ok Elizabeth, you need to push." The doctor said.

"I'm too tired." Elizabeth said. John was standing beside her gripping her hand and pushing the stray hair out of her face.

"Come on Elizabeth, you can do this. After everything we've been through this is easy!" John said trying to lighten the situation.

"Not helping John!" Elizabeth managed to squeeze out as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Ok Elizabeth one more, come on you can do this!" The doctor said. Elizabeth gripped john's hand harder and let out a groan.

"That's it!" The doctor said. A soft cry was heard, and John gasped as the nurse had placed the small child in his arms. It was still crying, _At least he has good lungs_ John thought. John did a double take on what he just thought _I have a son!_

"John, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said, she could see John's eyes were glassed over.

"Elizabeth, we have a son." John said as he placed a soft kiss on his son's head and handed him to Elizabeth.

"He's Beautiful. You're beautiful." John said kissing her.

"Do you have a name or am I putting baby Sheppard on the tag?" The nurse asked smiling at the couple.

"No we have a name." Elizabeth said. John looked at her.

"We do?"

"Yes. William after you and James for my father." Elizabeth said.

"William James Sheppard." John repeated. "I love it. It suits him. I Love you." Kissing her again, he looked down at his son.

"I love you as well. I'm gonna teach you how to play football and how to skateboard and play golf."

"No need to brainwash him yet John." Elizabeth said laughing. He lent forward and kissed her again.

The nurse who had witnessed the exchange smiled to herself. She saw couples like this every day, but still something about John and Elizabeth that let her know in her heart that theses two would be together forever.

Fin


End file.
